


Matchmaker in training

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Children, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a beautiful gifset<br/>"Sterek AU: Stiles is a kindergarten teacher, Talia Hale may or may not be his favorite student (the fact that her dad looks like a Greek god has nothing to do with it)”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker in training

"Mishter Shtiles, mishter Shtiles !"

"It’s Stiles, honey," Stiles says as he crouches to get closer to the little girl calling for him. "What is it ?"

The little brunette flicks her dark brown hair over her shoulder in a coquettish manner before pointing at the drawing she made.

"Mr Shtiles," she repeats, the little lisp undefeated and Stiles shakes his head with a smile. "Look at what I did !"

That’s one of the things Stiles loves about his job : taking care of the children, watching them learn and grow and be proud of the smallest accomplishment - it’s awesome, if he may say so himself, even if Lydia, from her position as a much more respected 6th grade teacher, makes fun of him and says that he likes his job because of the naps.

The naps are a definite perk. 

Back to the subject though : Stiles adjusts his glasses on his nose and looks at the drawing.

The kid drew Mickey and Minnie Mouse obviously taking a stroll under a … yellow sky and blue Sun. Stiles cocks one eyebrow and looks at the little girl who is playing with her braid and bites her lower lip waiting for his approval.

Yellow skies are awesome.

"It’s very pretty, Talia," he says, putting the drawing back on the table and pulling his sheet of gold stars from his pocket. "I think it definitely deserves one," he muses out loud, and her eyes sparkle, "but only if you promise to clean your side of the table before the end of the class," he adds, looking pointedly at the table covered in crayons wrappers and colorful marks.

She looks guilty for a second but nods while looking up at him. Her clear blue, greenish eyes are so wide, it’s really hard not to believe that she is the perfect angel.

But Stiles is not easily fooled - he hasn’t been a teacher for long, but long enough to spot a little wolf in sheep’s clothing when he sees one.

"Clean your table and then I’ll give you the gold star," Stiles says as he shakes the leaf - other students look at him with wide eyes, then look down at their own table with wide eyes.

Stiles seats back at his desk with a smirk - and that’s how you don’t get to clean the classroom between classes.

——

"Did you have fun, baby girl ?" Derek asks as he fastens Talia’s seatbelt in the car.

The girl is holding out a drawing she made today, lovingly caressing a gold star stuck on it.

"Shkool is aweshome," she declares, looking at him in the review mirror. "Mishter Shtiles is the beshtest !"

"Shup- I mean, super, darling," Derek replies as he fastens his own seatbelt and starts the car. On the school’s staircase, he can see some of the teachers - a couple in particular attracts his attention : one pretty young woman with Venetian blond hair and a sculptural body, and one young man with glasses and crazy hair. The man is standing as if he’s only skin and bones, but Derek knows better : he can see the way his shirt stretches over his chest and how he inhabits his pants and -

Okay, he did not just ogle one of the teachers working in his daugter’s school.

And with his luck, the young woman is his girlfriend, adding this man to an ever-growing list of straight men Derek will pin after with a pint of Irished ice cream.

——

A couple of months later

Stiles is looking forward for the parents night at the school. The parents are usually pretty mellow with him, since the kids are so young and since he’s a pretty rocking teacher too.

He has to admit that he’s looking particularly forward for meeting Talia Hale’s father : the black Camaro he drives is intriguing enough, and he wonders if she has inherited her mesmerizing eye color from him or from her mother (who has never come to pick her up, as far as Stiles knows - weird). He knows that he shouldn’t lust after one of his students’ parental figure, but what he caught of the man (muscly forearms that Stiles wants to trail his fingers and tongue and teeth on, oops) definitely caught his attention.

He can always add some serious pictures into his spank bank.

Parents drift into his classroom, and Stiles snickers in the privacy of his mind as they try to settle in the little chairs their children use.

Never gets old.

He turns to look at the board and to write his name - more to occupy his hands while they come in than out of a real need -, missing one tall, dark and quiet man entering and raising an eyebrow at his backside.

"Welcome to the open house," he calls as he loops the dot on the "i" at the end of his name. "I’m Mister Stilinski, but please, call me Stiles, your children do it and it works out pretty well."

Most of the parents smile or politely chuckle at him and he smiles back at them.

"So, you are the Stiles," Mister dark and handsome says with a surprised look on his face. "Talia won’t stop raving about you …"

"In the flesh," he says with a bow, getting more chuckles from the other parents. "And I suppose you’re Mister Hale," he adds with a smile only for Talia’s dad.

"Please, Derek," the man replies and Stiles is not going to mind calling him by his first name. "And forgive me, but aren’t you a bit - young ?" he adds, cocking his head to the side.

So this is the infamous Papa Hale. Good god he looks like a Greek God, or at least like a marble statue came to life.

Fuck.

Stiles smiles and explains that he only looks young.

After that, he tries to focus on the other parents, keeping them updated on the progresses their kids make and his plan for the year, but his eyes keep drifting back to the dark man sitting at the round table and playing with the crayons’ wrappers just like his daughter does.

Walking between the tables, Stiles absentmindedly picks up the shredded wrappers and his arm brushes against Derek’s shoulder - holy Molly he can feel the warmth radiating from the other man and it’s making him dizzy.

It’s been far too long since he got laid.

"… And don’t forget, we’ll be more than happy if you want to come to the school’s annual picnic in March. Now I know we have some time ahead of us, but it’s never too son to start planning !" he finally calls as some parents start getting up.

Now this is his favorite part - watching grown-ups trying to remain dignified as they extract themselves from the plastic chair.

Of fucking course Derek Hale gets out of the plastic chair with a subtle thrust of his hips and with the flexibility of a cat, making Stiles wish he could have been reincarnated in a plastic chair to play host to that formidable ass.

Of.

Fucking.

Course.

—

Derek is in big trouble.

For starters, he didn’t pay attention to any of what was said during the reunion. He might have heard something about a picnic, but he can be sure.

Because of his second point.

From afar, Talia’s teacher looked good. From up close ?

He looks fiii-iine.

Like, the only thing that could make him look better would be less fabric and more sweat.

And less people around.

God, he’s screwed.

And it’s not like Derek has to wonder if Talia would like him - he was not lying when he said that Talia is constantly raving about her teacher : his baby girl has a big, fat crush on “Shtiles” and he’s not too far behind himself.

———

Three months later

So far, Stiles has not been able to get Derek Hale out of his mind.

He keeps seeing him when he picks up Talia - the older man always gives him a little smile and a wave as he walks toward the car, sometimes carrying Talia if there is ice on the roads and isn’t that the cutest thing you’ve ever seen ?

"I swear to God, Stiles," Lydia growls, "if you ask me one more time if Derek Hale isn’t the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and do nothing about it, I will scratch your eyes out !"

Stiles raises his hands in front of him and tries his puppy eyes on his best friend.

She huffs a giggle before getting all serious again. “Seriously, Stiles, you have to do something - with Papa Hale or with whomever you want, but you - need - to - get - laid,” she says, tapping her index finger in his chest with each word.

"Oww," he whines, rubbing his chest with a pout just as the black car arrives in sight. "Okay, okay !" he adds when Lydia nudges him toward it.

Talia is waiting inside with her coat on and she is singing to herself when Stiles holds his hand up. “Would you come with me, princess ?” he asks with a wink and she beams up at him.

"I’m going to need your help, Talia," he says more seriously as they both walk toward the car as Derek comes out. When Talia looks up and emits an interrogative sound, he whispers discretely "We need more parents to come to the picnic otherwise it’s going to be cancelled !"

The horrified look on Talia’s face, followed by a fierce determination makes him sure that the Hales will both be there.

That will be his move.

—-

Derek lets Talia believe that she managed to convince him to accompany her to the school’s picnic.

The truth is, he has decided to make his move on the Teacher from Hellven.

(He can’t decide if Stiles is an angel with an ass made of clouds or a little devil brought to Earth to torture him with sexual frustration)

In the car, Talia gives him his opening and he tries not to giggle.

it’s pretty hard.

(Among other things)

As they reach the area, Derek can see children running everywhere and adults shedding their coats as they run with them.

At a picnic table, though, he can see his “target” and wraps his fingers around Talia’s gift.

"Hello, Mister Hale," the blonde - red hair teacher welcomes him with a smile, and Derek would swear he saw her kicking Stiles’ leg under the table.

"Ah, I see that Talia dragged you to the picnic huh ?" Stiles exclaims as he turns in his seat to look at him, a paper cup of coffee in his hands and an adorable beanie on his head. "Well, you’re both welcome to sit with us," he adds before leaning forward to stage-whispers, "this is the best table anyway", a wink ending his sentence.

This is it - he’s just too cute for Derek to stay away any longer.

He takes a sit - the blonde woman who introduced herself as Lydia graciously moved over to let him sit in front of Stiles - and smiles at Stiles as he munches on a cookie.

He removes his hands from his pockets, keeping Talia’s gift out of sight.

They talk about little nothings and when Talia stands up to play with her friends and some teachers follow, Derek seizes his opportunity.

"You know, " he says softly, "I think Talia is trying to set us up."

Stiles looks up, a blush covering his neck and the top of his cheeks, half a cookie in his mouth. “Uhm …” he trails off, gulping down his cookie. “What makes you say that ?” he manages to say and Derek smirks.

Opening his hand, he reveals the candy ring Talia gave to him earlier in the car.

"She said that you insisted that I have to come and that it means that you like me," he says with a crooked smile and a cocked eyebrow. "But she also said that even if I like you, I cannot kiss you if we’re not at least engaged," he adds, cocking his head to the side.

Stiles wants to be swallowed by the ground right this instant, and he can feel that his face is on fire - it’s a wonder his glasses are not covered in fog ! - but he keeps his eyes on Derek because this is starting to sound like something he might want to listen.

Derek twirls the ring between his fingers. “So, ” he says, popping his mouth around the vowel, “what do you say ?”

From not so far away, Derek and Stiles can hear Talia’s squeal of delight as Stiles puts his hand in Derek’s larger one.

As he slides the candy ring on Stiles’ ring finger, Derek finds himself lost in his chocolate, coffee eyes and wonders if he will taste like it too.

Better find out for himself ?


End file.
